A Wonderful World
by Major144
Summary: The Mad Hatter has taken control of Wonder Women and Hawkgirl. Things get worst as the Mad Hatter comes up with a plan to change the world into his own personal Wonder Land, with the aid of time travel. Can Batman, Green Lantern, and the Flash stop him?
1. Chapter 1 Teatime

A Wonderful Time

Chapter 1 Teatime

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited. This is just a story for fun.

Wonder Women and Hawkgirl were investigating a string of mysterious thefts in Gotham. The two heroines had followed a lead to an abandoned theme park. The two of them split up to see what they could find.

Wonder Women thought she saw a figure go into a snack bar, she flew over and peered inside, the only thing she saw was a metal sphere the size of a basketball, with a countdown clock going down, before the Amazon could do anything the sphere exploded sending her flying and crashing several yards away. Wonder Woman wasn't to seriously hurt, but dazed. She heard foot steps and looked up to see a man in a blue dress suit, black bow tie, and a black top hat. Wonder Woman recognized the man as the Mad Hatter, one of Batman's enemies.

"Oh my it looks like you took a little tumble. Here this will help clear your head." Said the Mad Hatter as he pulled out a silver head band and placed it on Wonder Woman's head.

Wonder Woman starred at Mad Hatter with a mesmerized look. She was under his control now.

"Come. Come. We mustn't be late." Said the Mad Hatter as he walked away followed by Wonder Women.

Hawkgirl was checking out a funhouse on the other side of the park, when a cage suddenly dropped onto her. Hawkgirl swiped at the cage with her mace, but all she received was a powerful electrical shock that knocked her to the ground stunned. A few minutes latter the cage rose up and the Mad Hatter and Wonder Women appeared.

"Ah we caught the bird." Said the Mad Hatter as he pulled out another headband and placed it on Hawkgirl's head.

Hawkgirl stood up with a mesmerized look in her eyes.

"Good. Now we have to prepare for teatime. A very important guest is arriving soon. We don't want to keep the Dark Knight waiting." Said the Mad Hatter as he walked off with his new minions behind him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mind of the Bat

A Wonderful Time

Chapter 2 The Mind of the Bat

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited. This is just a story for fun.

Batman arrived at the theme park, he knew that Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had arrived at the park before him, but when he tried to get them on the communicator they didn't answer. That was a bad sign. Batman shot a grappling hook to a nearby Ferris wheel to get a better vantage point of the area. He was still looking around, when he heard the flapping of wings.

Batman glanced up to see Hawkgirl flying down at him swinging her mace at him. Batman quickly jumped away and used his grappling hook to reach the ground below. The capped crusader looked up at Hawkgirl who was flying after, him and saw the silver headband. Batman recognized the handy work of the Mad Hatter immediately. He pulled out a batarang and prepared to throw it at the mind control device, when suddenly a gold colored lasso shot and grabbed his arm. Batman glanced over and saw Wonder Woman. Before he could do anything Wonder Woman yanked on the lasso and smashed Batman through a game booth.

Batman laid on the ground moaning as he tried to get up, when he heard something metal roll across the ground, he looked over and saw a gas grenade releasing a puff of green gas and cover him. Batman took a small breath of the gas and felt woozy, his eyes started to close and then he lost consciousness.

The Mad Hatter walked out of the shadows and grinned at the unconscious hero. Wonder Women and Hawkgirl stood by his side.

"Come along my dears, we have much work to do and we mustn't dally." Said the Mad Hatter.

Wonder Women picked Batman up and the trio walked out of the theme park.

Batman woke up and found himself strapped to chair, with a strange device on his head. The Mad Hatter stood before next to a table and a computer.

"Oh good your awake. Just in time." Said the Mad Hatter.

"What are you up to Hatter?" Asked Batman.

"Oh I just invented this marvelous machine and we going to take a look at all the secrets you have." Said the Mad Hatter as he pushed a few buttons on the computer.

A serious of images appeared on the screen. The Mad Hatter skipped through them, until he came across a serious of blueprints. The first was for the batmobile, the second was for the Watch Tower, and the third was of a strange belt device.

"Hm what do we have here, it's certainly not the average utility belt." Said the Mad Hatter as he pushed a few more buttons.

Batman's eyes slightly widened, it was the time travel belt Chronos had used. Batman had rembered looking at the belt and studying it, and now the Mad Hatter was studying a blueprint of the time travel device. An image of Chronos using the belt to time travel popped on the screen. A huge grin broke out on the Mad Hatter's face.

"A time travel device, how splendid, with that I would never be late! Could you imagine the possibilities Batman?" Said the Mad Hatter as he copied the blueprints and turned to Batman. "I could reshape the world and make an actual Wonderland!"

"Hatter listen to me that device is to dangerous for you to use." Said Batman.

"Your forget I'm mad Batman and power and madness go hand in hand." Said Mad Hatter as he pulled out a gun like device and sprayed Batman with a knockout gas.

Batman slumped in the chair. The Mad Hatter called Wonder Women and had her take Batman back to the amusement park away from his lair. The Mad Hatter then went to work on building the time travel device, soon Wonderland would be a reality.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Madness Begin

A Wonderful Time

Chapter 3 Let the Madness Begin

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited. This is just a story for fun.

The Mad Hatter sat in his lab at a work table. Before him was a large pocket watch like device. It was the Mad Hatter's version of the time belt. The Mad Hatter finished up and attached a silver chain to the watch.

"What do you say ladies. Do you feel like going on a little trip and creating Wonderland?" Asked the Mad Hatter as he faced Wonder Women and Hawkgirl.

The two mind controlled superheroes just starred on ahead and didn't answer.

"Splendid!" Said the Mad Hater as he held the watch up and pressed a button on it.

A bright white portal opened up before them. The mad Hatter grinned like a lunatic and laughed.

"There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You must be as mad as a hatter! Luckily I am! Onward to Wonderland!" Said the Mad Hatter as he went through the portal followed by Wonder Women and Hawkgirl.

Back at the amusement park Batman was regaining consciousness. The caped crusader quickly remembered what happened. The Mad Hatter was armed with a time travel device and had a couple of the world's mightiest heroes under his control. There was no telling what kind of damage the Mad Hatter could do. Batman quickly raced to the batmobile, he had to get help. He needed the aid of Green Lantern. The last time somebody went back and changed the past the Justice League had been protected by Green Lantern's shield. Batman need to reach Green Lantern before the world began to change. Then he could stop the Mad Hatter.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 A Mad Wonderland

A Wonderful Time

Chapter 4 A Mad Wonderland

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited. This is just a story for fun.

Batman managed to get in contact with Green Lantern and summoned him him to Gotham City. The emerald warrior showed up with Flash.

"What's going on?" Asked Green Lantern.

Batman quickly filled the two heroes in on what happened. A grave look appeared on Green Lantern's face, while the Flash just looked confused.

"Um...when did you guys time travel?" He asked.

"Several months ago. John and I are the only ones who remember because we're the ones who stopped the mastermind behind and made sure it didn't happen. Now that same technology is in the hands of the Mat Hatter." Said Batman.

Green Lantern put an energy sphere around the heroes to protect them from any time change.

"So what harm can this Mad Hatter guy do with a time travel device?" Asked Flash.

There was a sudden flash of light that blinded everybody and when they opened their eyes they saw that the world had completely changed. The Gotham skyscrapers were replaced with giant Victorian looking buildings made out of playing cards and the people were wearing suits, dresses, and hats.

"That's the kind of harm he can do." Said Batman.

Green Lantern made the energy sphere disappear around the heroes.

"So we just find the guy, take his device, and fix things. Doesn't sound to hard." Said Flash.

"I think it'll be a little harder then you think." Said Green Lantern as he pointed down the street.

Batman and Flash turned to be met by a strange group of people.

It was members of the Justice League, but they were dressed as Wonderland characters. Aquaman was wearing a helmet that resembled a walrus, next to him was the armor wearing hero Steel wearing bright blue suspenders and a hat over his armor, next to him were the heroes Hawk and Dove wearing red pants and red caps, and leading the group was Black Canary dressed as Alice and wearing a headband.

"Well...that's new." Said Flash.

"Alice, the Carpenter, the Walrus, Twiddle Dee, and Twiddle Dumb. The Mad Hatter has himself his own cast of characters." Said Batman as he got into a fighting stance.

The group of mind controlled heroes charged forward as the heroes prepared to fight.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Act

A Wonderful Time

Chapter 5 Final Act

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes faced off against the mind controlled forces of the Mad Hatter. Green Lantern had an energy shield around himself as Steel pounded on him with his hammer, Flash was using his speed to dodge sonic blast fired by Black Canary, and Batman was engaged in a fist fight with Hawk, Dove, and Aqua Man. At that moment three more people arrived onto the scene. It was the Mad Hatter himself with Hawkgirl and Wonder Women.

"We'll look what we have here. I must admit Batman I'm surprised to see that your still around and you have some friends. No matter you will be captured and join the ranks of Wonderland!" Said the Mad Hatter.

Hawkgirl flew in and began to join in on the pounding with Steel. Wonder Women pulled out her lasso and spun it around over her head as she watched the Flash dodge Black Canary's attacks.

Batman had to move quickly and change the tide of battle, he reached into his utility belt and threw some smoke pellets onto the ground creating a smokescreen. Hawk, Dove, and Aqua Man began to cough. Batman moved like lightning as he put a gas mask on and removed the control devices from the heroes heads. The capped crusader then stepped out of the smokescreen and hurled a special batarang at Steel hitting him in the back and causing his armor to shutdown. This gave Green Lantern the opportunity to send Hawkgirl flying away with a ring blast and send her crashing to the ground.

The emerald knight then created a massive hammer out of his energy and knocked Wonder Women out of the air and crashing to the ground. The crashing hero shook the ground and nearly knocked Black Canary off her feet. This gave Flash the time to get close to her and yank the control device off of her head.

A panicked look appeared on the Mad Hatter's face as he pulled out his times travel device. Before he could use it Batman appeared and yanked it from his hands.

"Parties over." Said Batman as he punched the villain in the face and knocked him out.

Flash and Green Lantern appeared next to Batman.

"Time to fix everything." Said Batman as he activated the device and a time portal opened up.

The heroes went through the portal and vanished. Green Lantern put a sphere over them as they traveled through time. Soon they came across the Mad Hatter of the past as he, Wonder Women, and Hawk Girl were traveling to make time changes. The heroes caught up to them and the Flash removed the mind control devices from Wonder Women and Hawk Girl using his super speed. Batman grabbed a hold of the Mad Hatter and pressed a button on the time travel device returning them all to the present at the theme park.

"Why? Wonderland could have been perfect! The world would have been a better place!" Shouted the Mad Hatter as he was cuffed.

"The day you create a real wonderland will never come." Said Batman as he smashed the time travel devices onto the ground.

The Mad Hatter angrily cried as the cops arrived and he was handed over to them.

A few hours later Batman located the Mad Hatter's lair and destroyed the blueprints for the time travel device.

Time was safe.

The End.


End file.
